disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stocking
"Sorry for try be a demon!" '''Stocking Anarchy' is the younger sister of the Anarchy sisters and she is one of the protagonists of the movie Panty & Stocking w. Garterbelt and she in the beginning began as an antagonist! And still considered one by fandom! Personality She is serious and sometimes because of her sister can easily get angry but sometimes is very loving and caring for others and when something invokes your family she is already crazy life! She fights a lot with her sister but can't stand to get into fights with her often, so make her very sentimental and hide it! Appearance Stocking has gothic lolita clothing. Her stockings in this form are black with dark blue stripes. She wears black mules, and a black dress. The dress has white frills, a white stripe at the bottom, its waist is tied with a dark blue bow, and there is a white collar tied with a dark blue bow, complete with white sleeves at the ends. Roles in the films Panty & Stocking w. Garterbelt Her role in the movie is that of a main character, in order to save herself and the other people who made bets with the Devil. Weapons Stripes 1 & 2 Stripes 1 & 2 are her swords / socks she uses to fight in battles or to brush / comb her hair and teeth. Honekoneko Honekoneko is her stuffed toy that she can use as a machine gun. Powers Transformation She has the power of transformation, a power that she can transform into her angel form or her strongest form, in her angel form she gains a sweeter, more adult appearance! And it is rumored that she in her angel form changes her age to 23. In her angel form she continues with her bow and her long hair, but not gothic clothing. Her stockings in this form are white with light blue stripes. She wears silver heels with open fingers, white loose dress with gray stripe at the bottom, and with white bows with light blue hearts on the sides, silver gorset, white-gray bust around, silver trim with light blue heart on the front and with silver straps, silver choker with white frills, silver bracelet on both arms and two silver bracelets on both wrists and white one finger gloves that reach her arms. Turn your sock into a sword She has the power to turn her long socks into swords. Color-changing, her black and dark blue stockings turn white with light blue stripes and look very sharp. Earn angel wings n the middle of the movie she learned a whole new skill which is gaining angel wings. But they show up when she's in a sad feeling or when she's kinda depressed! Make pentagrams She is the only angel who knows the right words to make a pentagram better known as the gateway to hell, the words to make one are "Zatoz hona eta eman iezadazu zure izar gaiztoena" Songs Solos PSG Queen o mean cover scenesword.png|link=https://lyricsfa.com/2019/08/03/sarah-jeffery-queen-of-mean-lyrics/| 'Queen Of Mean' Group Songs Scythes are sharp as Swords cover scenepantyvskneesocks.jpg|link=Panty & Stocking w. Garterbelt/Soundtrack|Scythes are sharp as Swords'' End Casino Agreements cover sceneps&sk.png|link=Panty & Stocking w. Garterbelt/Soundtrack|''End Casino Agreements'' Gallery Trivia * Stocking is 17 years old, but his years old angels are 1800 * She was once a friend of Kneesocks but for unknown reasons they started hating each other * Stocking has at least 3 songs * Stocking is Het * Stocking had a dream, the dream of being a demon so when she fled to Hell she made a bet with Devil that if she won she would be a demon, and the haters say she is a copy of Cuphead but the creators confirmed that she was inspired by it! * She was inspired by Sayori from the game Doki Doki Literature Club * She was inspired by Mal the main character of the movie Descendants Pedigree Tree Granny psg.png|link=https://psg.fandom.com/wiki/Granny|Stocking's "'Granny"' 13b-15.jpg|link=https://psg.fandom.com/wiki/Judgement|Stocking's Mother "'Judgement"' 9JhyO6Ix.jpg|link=Panty|Stocking's Sister "'Panty"' Category:Panty & Stocking Category:Panty & Stocking Characters Category:Stocking Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses